Ginny's Diary
by It'sFate
Summary: No, this isn't Tom Riddle's old diary. Ginny was brave enough to start up a new diary, and now you have the chance to read it. Starts the summer before her fifth year.


July 19

10:30 A.M.

My Room

I have never been able to keep a diary for more than three entries. Well there was that one time. But that diary wrote back to me, and then tried to suck my life force away. But you're not like that. Hermione gave you to me for my last birthday and she wouldn't give me a cursed diary.

And since you aren't cursed, you, my dear diary, get to learn all about boring Ginny Weasley. Seriously, I'm a very boring, ordinary person. You should run while you still can.

July 19

10:33 A.M.

My Room

I'm still waiting. I shall forgive you if you run. I would if I were you.

July 19

10:34 A.M.

My Room

Either, 1, you want to be my diary, or 2, you're too stupid, and just won't run. Yeah, I think it's the latter one, too.

As punishment, you shall have to be my diary, forever and ever, or at least until I forget about you, or run out of paper. Mwahaha! Cough. My evil laugh needs work.

Anyway, I should introduce myself. My real name is Ginevra Weasley, but if you use that name, I shall burn you in the fireplace. I have freckles, brown eyes, and red hair. With red hair, you would think that I would stand out. But, everyone in my family has red hair. All nine of us, so red hair is not much of a special quality. Yes, I can see your eyes widening. Nine people! Seven children! Although, I have a big family, I love them all, even if they can be annoying sometimes. The oldest of my siblings is Bill, who works as a curse-breaker for Gringotts in Egypt. Or, at least, he did. He got a desk job, so that he could help the Order of the Phoenix. Next, is Charlie. He works with dragons in Romania. After Charlie is Percy. He works in the Ministry. He's being a git right now, because he didn't' believe that Voldemort had come back. Followed by Percy are Fred and George, identical twins that live to cause mischief. I think that they are going to be a Hogwarts legend. They escaped 'Professor' Umbridge last year, by escaping the school on their broomsticks. And last of all my siblings is Ron. Ron is best friends with Harry Potter, and he gets to go on all of these grand adventures to help with the fight against Voldemort, like in his first year, he helped to protect the Philosopher's Stone. Then there's me. The girl who got possessed by Voldemort. The girl who is the youngest sister of the aforementioned brothers.

I imagine that you are curious about that other diary I told you about, and how I was possessed by the Dark Lord. Well, maybe I shouldn't. What if you're another evil diary? Is your name some form of Tom? Thomas? Tommy? Or maybe not. Maybe you're just a normal diary. Maybe, just maybe. I'll be watching you.

Anyway, I suppose that I should tell you, because that's what diaries are for. The diary that possessed me was given to me by Lucius Malfoy, although I didn't know at the time. The diary was the preserved memory of Tom Riddle, who became Lord (Lord my arse) Voldemort. Tom used me to open the Chamber of Secrets to unleash the Basilisk to kill Muggle-borns. Luckily, no one was killed. However, Tom almost accomplished his goal of killing Harry Potter, who I had a huge crush on, by bringing me down into the Chamber of Secrets. It was Harry Potter, however, who saved me. And in the process, he killed a Basilisk and destroyed the memory of Voldemort at the age of twelve! Of course saving me, didn't do anything to help me get over my crush on him. It's a good thing that I'm finally over him.

Really I'm over him.

Will you stop looking at me like that?

Honestly, just because I liked him for three years doesn't mean anything.

I mean I liked him because he was famous. But I'm friendly with him now. I know Harry Potter, not just the Boy-Who-Lived.

But he does have these incredible green eyes. And I like his hair; it's all messy, no matter what he does with it. I bet that it would be fun to play with his hair. Sigh….. , no, bad Ginny. We will not think of Harry that way.

Alright maybe I do still have a little thing for him, and if you tell him, I shall set you on fire. But it doesn't matter really. He will never like me back.


End file.
